


Black Widow

by sparg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparg/pseuds/sparg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not ship this, yet i did as a gift/request.</p></blockquote>





	Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maria](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maria).



“You Do That Every Single Time”

It’s like I can’t turn my back on her, honestly. One would think she’s still a grub

“I Catch Myself Wondering Why I Let You Enter The Premises Of My Hive. Not To Speak Of My Respite Block. You Could Show Some Respect”

“Kanaya, calm the fuck down”

“How Can I Do That When You Insist On Laying Your Spidery Hands Everywhere. You Are Utterly Unbearable.”

“Un8eara8le? Kanaya, it’s cloth, could you stop 8itching a8out it?”

“You Don’t Even Care. I Only Brought You Here So I Could Help You. Yet You Run Around Like You Own The Damned Place”

She grabs my shoulders and looks at me, a mist of worry and rage is present in her eyes. She brings her lips to mine with nary a thought, the embrace of hate comes far too easily for her, seducing me with contempt. We stand there a while after, glaring at each other.

“I am going”

“Be Gone. Time Away From You Will Help Me Clear My Mind.”

She slams the door, I am left alone with my thoughts, for now…

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ship this, yet i did as a gift/request.


End file.
